Murder Most Foul
'"Murder Most Foul" '''is the twelfth episode of ''Insinuation, the eighth season, and the 153rd episode overall. It was narrated by Mets, premiering on April 25, 2015. In the episode, Sawyer Gulch reels in shock from the latest killing. Austin, Bryce, and Landon visit Father Kelly in prison to demand answers. Christie flees town. The Episode OPHELIA'S SHOP Ophelia's door was thrown open. Bryce stood there, arms crossed. He strode, determined, across the threshold toward Ophelia. She lifted an eyebrow and leaned back in her chair. "I'm closed," Ophelia said. "I want to know what you did with Christie," Bryce said. Ophelia just sighed. "How many times must we have this conversation?" "This should be the last time," Bryce said firmly, "Because you're going to tell me why you kidnapped her." "I didn't," Ophelia said, temper rising, "and I'm getting seriously pissed off with your constant accusing." "I refuse to believe that Christie just got lost from her own town. Who wanders thirty miles toward a town you don't recognize?" Ophelia stood and crossed to her computer. "People leave town on their own accord," she said, "It's possible." "Prove it," Bryce said, "Prove Christie left by herself." "Alright I'm doing it," Ophelia said, hacking into Christie's e-mail. She immediately froze. Something was wrong. "What is it?" Bryce said, moving around to look at the computer screen. Ophelia's eyebrows were furrowed. "Skai," Ophelia said quietly. "Sky?" Bryce said sassily, "As in the blue abyss above?" "Skai," Ophelia said, pointing at the screen, indicating the spelling, "It's the subject line in this encrypted e-mail. It's a threat." "Threat?" Bryce said, skin crawling, "Why did you send a threat?" Ophelia spun around to space Bryce. "I didn't. Ass." "What does the e-mail say?" Bryce demanded, ignoring Ophelia's insult. Ophelia opened the e-mail. "Christine Chelsea," the message read, "Proceed thirty miles north. Remember Skai." "There's no way to track this e-mail," Ophelia said, "Heavy stuff. Of course, anyone can do it...it's just a matter of cracking the code." "Can you crack the code?" Bryce asked. Ophelia shook her head. Bryce and Ophelia stared at the screen for a while. There were receipts for a bus ticket and a hotel stay in the neighboring town. "We need to speak to Christie," Ophelia said, "Like right now." "Fine," Bryce said, "She'll be home." SAWYER GULCH SQUARE Ophelia and Bryce knocked on Christie's door, but she didn't answer. Bryce inserted the spare key in the lock and entered the apartment. Christie was gone. Her dresser drawers were ripped out, most clothes gone. Her suitcase was missing. Ophelia noticed an envelope on the kitchen table addressed to Bryce. She snagged it before he noticed. "Christie's gone," Bryce mumbled. "Something's up," Ophelia said, "Try reaching her on the phone." Outside, a commotion began. Ophelia and Bryce exchanged glances before passing into the Square. OUTSIDE THE SHERIFF'S HOUSE Austin led Katherine into the Square by the hand. People were gathering around the Sheriff's house. Katherine said she heard someone scream. "Come on!" Katherine said, running toward the house. Austin followed. Nearly twenty people were peering over heads at the blocked off gates of the house. Sabrina was standing on a tree stump, camera raised. Ophelia was with Bryce near the front. Austin pushed his way forward. "What's happened?" Austin asked. "I don't know," Bryce said, "Deputy just came out and closed the gates. They just shut the curtains upstairs." "That's Isobel's room," Austin said. Landon walked outside. Sabrina snapped pictures from her perch. He saw Austin through the gate. "Austin, I need to show you something," he said, shaking. He opened the gate and pulled Austin through. "Just Austin," Landon affirmed when Katherine tried to follow. Landon led Austin upstairs. Several police officers were stretching out crime tape. Upstairs, a forensic team was sweeping Isobel's room. "Oh God," Austin said as they entered. Isobel was leaning backward, head against the window, mouth open. She had been stabbed multiple times in the chest. "It's drafty in here," Austin remarked. "Austin..." a girl's voice said. Natalie was at the door, her eyes full of sorrow and disbelief. Silas was bent over his wife, crying. "She wanted to see you," Landon said, "I was not going to refuse." Natalie rushed over to Austin and opened her arms, sobbing. But Austin stepped back. "No, Natalie," he said, "Not now." Natalie's jaw dropped. She angrily wiped her eyes. "YOU CAN'T EVEN SUPPORT ME WHEN MY MOTHER IS MURDERED?!" Silas stood. "Oh for God's sake get him out of here!" he screamed. Deputy Winthrop grabbed Austin's shoulder and pulled him toward the door. "YOU PRETEND TO HAVE MORALS," Natalie shouted, "BUT YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS THE MURDERER!" Austin blocked her out, feeling his heart crack. Landon rolled up his sleeves. "Isobel had me open the window," he said. He moved the curtain back. He couldn't help but smile. "She was a smart woman, Silas," Landon said, "She drew a picture of the pendant she saw the Killer wear when Jet was killed. She dropped it out the window before she was murdered." Silas ran to the window and peered down into the shrubbery. A balled up piece of paper was attached to a twig. "Retrieve it," Silas said to the Deputy, closing the curtains again. "Sheriff," Landon said, "if Father Kelly has been arrested, who killed her?" "Son of a bitch..." Silas said, "Get Cecil Wannaker on the phone. Tell him to come to Sawyer Gulch. We're opening a new investigation." Ophelia saw the Sheriff open the curtain. He looked down and said something to the people inside. Ophelia followed his gaze to the garden. She moved around the crowd of people to the cemetery entrance. Beneath Isobel's window was a ball of paper. She stuck it in her pocket next to Christie's letter to Bryce. She hurried back to her shop. GULCH COUNTY PRISON It was after midnight when Austin, Bryce, and Landon got permission from the Sheriff to visit Father Kelly in prison. Sabrina decided to stay and photograph the crime scene for forensic evidence. The guards seemed to have no qualms waking him up for the surprise visitation. Austin and Landon sat directly in front of the glass while Bryce sat behind them, as the room was only big enough for two chairs to be side-by-side. The door behind the glass opened and Father Atticus Kelly came in and sat. He looked exhausted. His glasses were gone. "Hello," Landon said, "Sorry to wake you." Father Kelly said nothing. "Father Kelly," Austin said, "We..." "No," the priest said, "Do not call me that." The three visitors didn't respond immediately. What did he mean, Landon thought. "What do you want to be called?" Bryce said. "D08012." "Excuse you?" Austin said. "My inmate identification number," the priest said, "I am not worthy of any of my titles." "Oh don't tell me you've gone soft!" Landon said irately, "After you murdered nearly a dozen people!" Father Kelly, or D08012, stared through the glass. He scratched his cheek. "I will go to hell for my crimes," he said, "And I've come to accept that." "Whatever," Austin said, "How did you kill Isobel Sterling?" Atticus Kelly's eyes widened. "Oh God..." he said. He crossed himself. "Is she dead?" "Yes," Bryce said, "She died about two hours ago. Did you jump the fence or something?" "It won't end," Atticus said, "Christ in heaven it won't end. It will never end." "What won't?" Austin said. "You know what," Atticus said gravely. "The killings," Landon said, rubbing his head. "Do you know who would want to kill Isobel Sterling?" Austin asked. "The same person who killed her son," Atticus said. "One last question," Landon said, "Besides the silver cross you normally wear around your neck, what other necklaces do you own?" Atticus looked at each man in turn. "None." Landon sighed. "We'll see you at the trial," he said, standing. "There won't be one," Atticus said. "You're pleading guilty?" Bryce asked, donning his coat. "I would," Atticus said, "But I won't survive until then." Austin dropped his jaw. "Are you planning to commit suicide?" "NEVER!" Atticus boomed. He kicked back his chair. "Relate this to the Sheriff," he said, dropping his voice to a whisper. He cast nervous glances at each man. "Torrance." OPHELIA'S SHOP "Thanks for meeting with me," Katherine Devereaux said, sitting across from Ophelia. "My pleasure," Ophelia said. "I get the sense," Katherine said, "that you're my one ally in this town." "I would agree," Ophelia said, "You can hardly trust anyone." "How did you find out about Austin's affair?" Katherine asked. Ophelia laughed. "First I found out he was alive! Natalie was sending him messages through their mobile phones. I intercepted several of them. Once he was found alive by everyone, he started seeing Natalie more frequently." "I can't believe it," Katherine said, "I still feel like I'm going to wake up and he'll be next to me, still loyal." "I'm so sorry," Ophelia said, "Truly, I am." "It sucks!" Katherine spat, "to come from a place full of peacekeeping and progress to a backwards cesspool here! It's hell! Hell Gulch!" Katherine dropped her head into her hands. Ophelia sipped her tea. Katherine sighed and glanced out the window. "Our marriage was slipping already," she said. She pulled at her ring. "He was away from me a lot. Sometimes the phones didn't work in the Philippines. Sometimes I couldn't write to him. It's terrible." "Marriages can withstand extreme powers," Ophelia said, "You mustn't lose faith in your marriage if you still love him." "How can I still love him when he goes after a woman half his age?" Katherine snapped. She looked meaningfully into Ophelia's eyes. "I want a divorce," she said. TORRANCE Christie closed the motel door behind her. She deadbolted it and drew in the curtains. It was two in the morning. The airport was still alit just beyond the highway. Her flight was in nine hours. She would get some rest here and then be at the airport by 7am. Just five hours in the motel. Five. Christie set her suitcase on her bed and pulled the letter from her pocket. "Kill Alice Stall," it read. No, she told herself firmly. She was getting out. Now. She heard a snap behind her. She whirled around. A man charged at her from the bathroom and sliced at her neck. She was decapitated. The man lifted his phone from his belt and called the number. "Christie is dead," he said, "Orders?" "Kill Alice," the voice said, "Fulfill the rest of your task before you leave." The assassin hung up and slid a duffle bag out from under the bed. He lifted Christie's head and dropped it inside. He left the rest of her body where it fell. The assassin departed for Sawyer Gulch. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Isobel's murder confuses the town, as Father Kelly has already been arrested. Bryce and Ophelia discover that Christie had been threatened to go to the northern town (later revealed to be Torrance) because of "Skai." Christie fled town, leaving a note for Bryce. Ophelia snagged the note. Ophelia also took the drawing of the pendant under Isobel's window. Cecil Wannaker was summoned to town to aid in the new investigation. Father Kelly met with Austin, Bryce, and Landon in prison. He told them the killings would never stop and that he would be killed before the trial came. Katherine stated she wants a divorce. Christie was murdered in a motel in Torrance. Her task from earlier was to kill Alice Stall, which she refused. Christie's assassin assumed her task upon her death. Trivia *Christie's murder scene was inspired by the creepy motels in which the Winchester brothers make lodging in Supernatural. *Unlike Catherine of Aragon, Katherine Devereaux wants the divorce from her husband, as opposed to the other way around. *Torrance is mentioned for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Insinuation Episodes